The invention relates to a process for the granulation of granulatable and/or pelletizable substances.
In German Application P 43 29 110 of the applicant a process and an apparatus suitable for carrying out the process are described, in which pelletizable liquids are pelletized by being introduced into a waterfall-like stream of a refrigerant. When droplets impact onto the surface of the refrigerant flowing in the manner of a waterfall, the droplets, which preferably have a lower dripping velocity than the flow velocity of the refrigerant, are entrained and thus isolated. Agglomerization of the particles on introduction can thus be prevented. The process is particularly advantageous if small pellets are to be generated, since high throughputs can be achieved with low space requirement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,840 shows an apparatus for the production of frozen solid particles in which the liquids to be frozen are transported into a discharge apparatus by a refrigerant through pipes which are adjustable in height at the upper end.
By means of the process according to the application P 43 29 110, pellet products can be produced, for the starting materials of which certain boundary conditions must be established with respect to surface tension and viscosity. Thus not all customer requirements can be covered.